epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Jesse vs Quibble Pants: My Little Rap Battles Season 2
Hello, and welcome to the premiere of My Little Rap Battles Season 2.5! Now you may be thinking, "Wait a minute! This doesn't fit the hint you gave for the premiere back in your news!" And you're right. It's just that that battle is gonna take quite a while to make and I honestly wanted to get started on Season 2.5 already. Let's get into it! "Main hero of the Telltales game, Minecraft Story Mode, Jesse, and minor character who's a big fan of Daring Do, Quibble Pants, battle each other to see who's the better Patton Oswalt character. Oh, and something about conventions as well for the connection." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! JESSE! VS! QUIBBLE PANTS!! BEGIN! 'Jesse:' Shouldn't be hard crafting disses for this fanboy who's shameful Not even PAMA can make you become useful, you're pitiful! I'm killing this track, you can call me the White Pumpkin! Like Arby's, I'm serving up rhymes as if they're a Reuben! Spending days bashing Daring Do books for being unrealistic Despite the fact that you're living in a world where magic freakin' exists! My presence is like the Wither Storm, you better Sprint like the Wind! 'Cause when it comes to physical activity, you've proven to be incompetent! 'Quibble Pants:' Back up, you think you'll win? I think it's Clear as Sky, Jesse That like a game of Spleef, your rap structure is crumbling under your feet! Your Access to victory's Denied, you'll learn there are Giant Consequences I treat your games like later Daring Do books: as if they never happened! You fell off the Radar and now you're being overshadowed by Dungeons! Stinking up Minecraft's reputation with your title's pungence! You can go swing your enchanted sword at me, but you still won't prevail! Like the company that made you, you won't be living to Tell another Tale! 'Jesse:' I sat through your Quibbling, you really do suit your name! I became the next Tim, you wouldn't last a second in The Games! Failing to impress his daughter and now failing to impress me Not even fast nor strong. Wow, even chickens are harder to beat! And right when you think you have a Beacontown of hope You'll go down in a waterfall like Aiden’s fate with my flow! You made a bigger fool of yourself than in the exhibition match It's simple. I won. Don't treat it like this was all just an act. 'Quibble Pants:' Man, you really dropped the Buckball with that last verse You caused toxicity in the Minecraft fandom like poison-tipped arrows! Keep calling me a nerd, but at least I managed to find a love While the only pussy cat you faced was not Petra but Winslow! Who even thought it was a good idea giving Minecraft a story Or giving you a second season for the matter. It certainly is a mystery! Your relevancy's now dead. Call for help, but there's no respawn-se At least the hero I was a super fan of didn't turn out to be a complete fraud! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Jesse Quibble Pants Hints for the next battle Oh, you probably already know, but if you don't: Felicia.png Dragonborn.jpg Category:Blog posts